Un reencuentro de Navidad
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: OS - Continuación del OS Una navidad en Nueva York: Después de diez años, Serena viaja a Nueva York para reencontrarse con Seiya frente al árbol de Navidad del Rockefeller Center, como se lo había prometido en su adolescencia. *** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi***


**Un reencuentro en Navidad**

 _Seis días antes de Navidad._

El espumoso café latte macchiato caramel descansaba intacto sobre la pequeña mesa de madera, mientras la joven miraba a través de la ventana del Starbucks situado frente al Central Park.

Aún no estaba segura si había tomado la decisión correcta de pasar Navidad en Nueva York, una vez más, lejos de su familia, pero justo ese año se cumplían diez desde aquella promesa que le habían hecho junto al árbol de navidad del Rockefeller Center.

La chica suspiró, tomando entre sus dedos el dije en forma de estrella fugaz que colgaba de su cuello.

\- En verdad no puedo creer que sea tan difícil encontrar un buen estacionamiento – la voz de Mina la sacó de sus pensamientos – ni siquiera sé si haya sido buena idea alquilar coche.

La recién llegada colgó su bolso en el respaldo del asiento y colocó su bebida sobre la mesa.

\- Al menos pasaremos la navidad en Nueva York, una vez más – continuó.

\- Si, una vez más – contestó Serena, con un dejo de melancolía.

\- Serena, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Crees que se acuerde de la promesa? – demandó la rubia, mirando a través de la ventana.

\- Por el amor de Dios, ¿sigues con eso? En verdad creí que veníamos a Nueva York a disfrutar de las fiestas, como cuando éramos niñas y conocer chicos guapos, no por una tonta promesa que te hizo un niño hace diez años.

\- Si Mina pero…

\- Sere – la interrumpió la rubia de media cola – tenemos veinticuatro años, somos jóvenes, exitosas y con un trabajo estable. Olvídate de ese juego de niños. Además, ahora tienes a Darién, ¿no crees que es un poco desleal de tu parte pasar Navidad aquí para ver a un desconocido en vez de quedarte en Tokio con él? - Mina tomó la pajilla de su bebida y la llevó a sus labios sin dejar de mirar a Serena.

\- Tienes razón – la rubia de odangos suspiró – además, tal vez ni se acuerda de mí.

\- Ya no te preocupes. Y tómate ese café que se te va a enfriar.

 _XMas_

El taxi estaba sumergido en el tráfico de la Gran Manzana desde hacía media hora. Entre el sonido de los claxon y el cansancio del viaje, los ocupantes del vehículo estaban fastidiados.

\- No entiendo por qué demonios no se callan de una vez – masculló uno de ellos, oprimiéndose el puente de la nariz – haciendo ese infernal ruido no lograrán despejar el tráfico.

\- Son americanos. Ellos creen que de esa forma el tráfico va a avanzar – le respondió su interlocutor, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Los ojos verde esmeralda se fijaron con exasperación en el joven pelinegro, incrédulos ante aquella respuesta tan apacible.

\- No puedo creer que lo digas con esa calma cuando esto es el infierno – dijo el muchacho – solo a ti se te ocurre viajar a Nueva York en ésta época del año.

\- Escucha, Yaten – el pelinegro se volvió hacia su hermano – estas aquí porque quisiste porque yo no te invité. Yo también estoy cansado, y estoy harto del ruido, pero peleando entre nosotros no vamos a lograr nada.

El platinado no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia la ventana.

\- Es increíble que sigas siendo tan berrinchudo y malhumorado que cuando tenías trece años – dijo Seiya, recargándose en el asiento.

\- Y para mí es increíble que estés aquí por cumplir una tonta promesa.

\- Ese es mi problema, hermanito, no el tuyo – le respondió al platinado – pero dime, ¿por qué mostraste tanto interés en venir conmigo? Pensé que pasarías la Navidad con Kakyuu - el tono de Seiya era sardónico.

\- Eh, bueno, vengo porque tengo mis propios intereses – respondió Yaten, intentando sonar lo más amable y despreocupado posible.

\- Si claro – el pelinegro achicó los ojos, interrogante – ¿no será que quieres saber si la niña rubia vino con mi Bombón?

En ese instante, el rostro del platinado se tornó rojo. La recordaba a la perfección; aquella chiquilla rubia de ojos azules, vivaz y extrovertida que portaba un gran lazo rojo le había causado un gran interés, además de haber sido la primera en desafiarlo.

Si hace diez años era bonita, ¿cómo sería ahora? Imaginó que estaría convertida en una hermosa y sensual mujer, y justo fue la curiosidad la que lo impulsó a acompañar a su hermano a la Gran Manzana para pasar las fiestas, eso y su despecho, pues había terminado con su novia Kakyuu.

\- ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? – continuó Seiya, divertido - ¡Ah sí! Kethy, ¿no es así?

\- Se llama Mina – respondió el platinado, enojado – y no vengo por ella. Solo pensé que sería mejor si Kakyuu pasaba las fiestas con su familia – mintió.

\- Sí, claro, como digas, enano.

En ese instante, el taxista los interrumpió.

\- Eh, disculpen señores, pero ya llegamos.

Ambos jóvenes se apresuraron a bajar mientras el _bellboy_ se acercaba a darles la bienvenida y a ayudarlos con su equipaje.

\- Bienvenidos al Hotel Warwick New York, señores Kou – les dijo el muchacho – los estábamos esperando.

\- Tuvimos un ligero retraso – comentó el pelinegro – el tráfico es bastante pesado.

\- ¿Ligero? – protestó el platinado – ¡el tráfico de esta ciudad es infernal!

El bellboy se encogió de hombros.

\- Sus habitaciones ya están listas. Esperamos que tengan una buena estancia y una vez más, bienvenidos.

Dicho esto, el muchacho entró con el equipaje de los hermanos, seguido de Yaten.

Seiya aguardó unos segundos en la entrada, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, donde el ambiente decembrino se sentía por doquier.

\- Solo espero que tú también hayas venido, Bombón, y podamos reencontrarnos en el árbol, como hace diez años.

 _Tres días antes de Navidad_

Con frío, malhumorado y harto de tanta gente, Yaten caminaba por Time Square. No recordaba haber visto tantas personas diez años atrás, pero como era de imaginarse, después de todo ese tiempo, el mundo y la población habían cambiado.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, sumergido en medio del barullo neoyorkino, buscando el regalo perfecto de navidad para su hermano, y claro está, algunos souvenirs para sus padres, Taiki, su cuñada Amy y sus sobrinos.

Si bien toda la vida había tenido un carácter muy fuerte y explosivo, en el fondo, el platinado era un chico dulce y de buen corazón.

Y aunque su corazón en aquel instante no estaba muy bien, intentó olvidar a quien fuera su ex novia y disfrutar las fiestas en compañía de su hermano.

Caminó hacia la Quinta Avenida, en dirección hacia la tienda Cartier. Estaba dispuesto a gastar todos sus ahorros con tal de llevarle a su madre unos hermosos pendientes.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, de pie frente al escaparate de la prestigiosa tienda.

Podría reconocer el bello perfil en cualquier parte del mundo, pues lo recordaba a la perfección, así como el tradicional peinado de media cola, sin embargo, esta vez, el lazo que portaba era negro.

Iba enfundada en un hermoso abrigo beige que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando ver sus bien torneadas pantorrillas. Unas medias negras y unas hermosas zapatillas acentuaban su _outfit,_ haciéndola ver hermosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yaten pasó junto a ella, rozándola ligeramente.

Al sentir el contacto, Mina volteó, solo alcanzando a ver cuándo el apuesto chico de largo cabello plateado entraba a la tienda, causándole cierta fascinación.

\- Este debe ser el día de suerte de la Gran Mina Aino – se dijo, y sin esperar más, entró tras él.

 _XMas_

El lujo de la tienda era impresionante. En cada uno de los mostradores, las empleadas mostraban los brazaletes, anillos y collares de la distinguida casa a sus clientes, quienes escogían los accesorios sin siquiera mirar el precio.

Pero eso a Mina no le interesaba, ella iba por una joya mucho más hermosa.

\- Bienvenida a Cartier, señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – la abordó una de las empleadas.

\- Estoy buscando un hermoso diamante que vi entrar a esta tienda – dijo, algo pícara

\- ¿Perdón? – la muchacha no entendía a lo que se refería la rubia.

\- No te preocupes, ya lo encontré – le respondió Mina sonriendo, y se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

Yaten estaba concentrado observando los hermosos pendientes de platino y esmeraldas cuando vio de reojo que la rubia se aproximaba. Una media sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

\- Son hermosos – dijo de pronto la chica, que ya estaba situada junto a él.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Que esos pendientes son hermosos.

\- Ya lo creo – el platinado levantó la mirada, sosteniéndosela fijamente.

La rubia tragó con dificultad. Jamás se imaginó que aquel chico de largo cabello platinado fuera tan jodidamente atractivo, ¡y que ojos! Nunca había visto unos ojos verde esmeralda tan intensos desde…

\- A _ella_ le van a gustar – soltó Yaten, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, los pendientes – el chico se cruzó de brazos – a ella le van a gustar.

\- Oh – expresó Mina, con un dejo de desilusión.

\- Me los voy a llevar, señorita – Yaten se los dio a la empleada – por favor, cargue el cobro en la cuenta del hotel Warwick.

\- Si, señor Kou.

La empleada le dio los aretes al platinado mientras la mente de la rubia trabajaba al mil por hora.

El muchacho tomó la bolsa y se dirigió a la salida de la tienda, sin hacerle caso a Mina.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó ella - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Kethy – respondió él

\- ¿Kethy?

\- Si, Khetymporta – y diciendo esto, salió del lugar.

En ese instante, Mina comprendió de quien se trataba.

 _XMas_

Serena esperaba a Mina en la pista de hielo del Rockefeller Center. Habían acordado verse después que cada una comprara los regalos de navidad y hacer la fila juntas para entrar a patinar, sin embargo, la rubia tenía una hora de retraso.

\- Por el amor de Dios, Mina, ¿dónde estás? – dijo Serena impaciente mientras miraba el reloj.

A la rubia de odangos le había dado tiempo de ir al hotel a dejar los obsequios y ya hasta había comprado los boletos, y ahora estaba ahí, dejando pasar a la gente en su lugar pues su amiga no llegaba.

Si hubiera entrado a la hora acordada, se hubiera percatado que en la pista, un guapo pelinegro de larga cabellera atada a una cola baja estaba causando revuelo entre las asistentes, pues con su porte y su actitud despreocupada, estaba conquistando justo en ese momento la pista con sus excelentes movimientos.

Serena miró su reloj, impaciente.

\- ¡Serena! – escuchó a lo lejos.

La muchacha alzó la mirada hacia su amiga, que llegaba apresurada.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo una hora esperándote!

\- ¡Está aquí! Serena, ¡él está aquí!

\- Mina, ¿de qué hablas?

\- Seiya, está aquí y vino a cumplir su promesa – Mina estaba emocionada

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – la rubia de odangos no entendía

\- Porque vi al engreído de su hermano. Por eso me retrasé, y si él está aquí quiere decir que la familia también – la rubia de media cola le guiñó un ojo – además, está hecho un bombón.

\- Mina el que su hermano esté aquí, no quiere decir que…

\- Tonterías, Serena. Debemos ir a buscarte ropa adecuada para esa cita – Mina tomó la mano de su amiga, sacándola de la fila.

\- ¡Pero Mina! – la chica protestó - ¿y el patinaje?

\- Eso lo podemos hacer después. Ahora lo que urge es comprar todo lo necesario para que luzcas espectacular. ¡Que comience la operación Romance Navideño parte dos!

 _XMas_

Con cada giro que cada, Seiya arrancaba suspiros. El pelinegro era realmente un excelente patinador, y para cuando Yaten arribó a la pista, una gran fila de admiradoras estaban alrededor del chico, impresionadas con sus habilidades artísticas y claro está, con su galanura.

El platinado se recargó sobre el barandal de la pista, viendo a su fanfarrón hermano presumir sus habilidades.

\- ¡Hey, tu! Yuri on Ice

\- ¿Qué quieres, enano?

\- Ven, que tengo algo que decirte.

Seiya se acercó hacia donde estaba Yaten.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y no que estarías comprando los regalos de navidad?

El platinado rodó los ojos

\- Ya los compré, genio, y lo que te tengo que decir es algo que te interesa.

\- ¿Qué es? – la curiosidad invadió a Seiya.

\- Que al final de cuentas, tu Bombón va a cumplir su promesa.

El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La viste?

\- No, a ella no, pero sí a su amiga, y no creo que haya venido sola, así que lo más probable es que la niña de odangos esté aquí también.

\- ¡Ves! Te lo dije hermano, te lo dije. Ella cumpliría su promesa – el pelinegro estaba eufórico – solo queda esperar la noche de Navidad.

El muchacho le alborotó el cabello a su hermano menor, cosa que Yaten no lo tomó de buen agrado.

\- ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me toques el cabello! – el platinado estaba irritado.

\- Relájate enano, es más, solo por la valiosa información que me has traído, hoy pago la cena.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Claro! Pide lo que quieras – dijo el pelinegro, mientras se alejaba patiando.

\- Ya rugiste Seiya, ya rugiste – y una sonrisa maquiavélica se asomó en el rostro de Yaten.

 _Víspera de Navidad en la noche._

Serena se encontraba nerviosa. Aunque se habían alojado en un hotel más económico, ella y Mina habían hecho todo lo posible por adquirir entradas para la cena de Navidad que ofrecía el Warwirck, tentando a la suerte, claro está, de no encontrar a Seiya y Yaten en aquél lugar.

\- ¿Y si fue un gasto innecesario y ellos no están hospedados aquí? – preguntó Serena con cierta preocupación.

\- Cálmate, Sere. Y si no están aquí, aún queda la cita en el árbol de Navidad.

\- De todos modos no tenemos la certeza que en verdad haya venido y que en verdad lo recuerde.

\- Vi a su hermano

\- Eso no prueba nada.

En ese instante, una hostess se acercó a ellas.

\- Buenas noches, señoritas. ¿A nombre de quién está la reservación?

\- A nombre de Mina Aino – sonrió la rubia

La muchacha buscó el nombre en la lista, y después de hacer una pequeña anotación, les dio la bienvenida.

El hermoso salón de recepción era tan glamuroso como lo recordaban. En el fondo, un grupo musical amenizaba el ambiente mientras los meseros iban y venían sirviendo copas de champaña y vasos con ponche. En una de las esquinas, un hermoso árbol de navidad decoraba el lugar junto a cientos de adornos navideños y la pista de baile estaba lista para ser usada después de la cena.

\- Es igual de perfecto que hace diez años – comentó Mina, entusiasmada

\- Lo sé…

\- A Darien le hubiera encantado.

En ese instante, Serena hizo una mueca, volteando a ver a su amiga algo molesta.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que mencionar a mi novio en estos momentos, Mina?

\- Disculpa Serena, se me había olvidado que vienes buscando a un desconocido. Mejor vamos a sentarnos.

Mientras las chicas se acomodaban, Seiya y Yaten iban llegando al salón en compañía de una hermosa peliaguamarina.

De inmediato, los tres llamaron la atención, pues tanto ellos como la muchacha eran muy atractivos.

\- Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, Michiru – dijo Seiya, pasando una mano a través de su cintura.

\- A mí también me da gusto estar con ustedes, Seiya – respondió la chica, seductoramente.

\- Tomemos asiento – comentó Yaten.

Los meseros comenzaron a circular alrededor de las mesas sirviendo los platillos que se degustarían esa noche, dando así inicio a la Cena de Navidad.

Los comensales comían, bebían, se tomaban fotos y conversaban. El ambiente era realmente festivo. Las chicas la estaban pasando muy bien, aun sin percatarse que en el mismo lugar se encontraban los Kou, quienes también estaban disfrutando la noche en compañía de la sensual peliaguamarina.

\- Oye Seiya, ¿aún piensas ir a encontrarte con esa chica en el árbol del Rockefeller Center?

\- Por supuesto hermanito, no viajé a Nueva York solo por nada – respondió el pelinegro, guiñando un ojo.

\- Qué idea tan absurda, Seiya – agregó Michiru, llevándose una aceituna a la boca.

\- Nunca lo entenderías, cariño – respondió el chico, acariciándole el mentón.

En ese instante, la música comenzó a sonar y el Dj invitó a los comensales a abrir la pista de baile.

\- ¿Bailamos? – el pelinegro le extendió la mano a la peliaguamarina

\- Por supuesto – Michiru sonrió.

\- Bueno, mientras desocupas a Michiru, yo iré a buscar con quien bailar – dijo Yaten, levantándose de su asiento.

 _XMas_

\- ¡Vamos a bailar! – Mina tiró de Serena hacia la pista de baile

\- No Mina, prefiero esperar aquí. Además, que tal si se pasa la hora y voy a la cita.

\- Sere, aún falta media hora, ¡bailemos!

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la insistencia de Mina, Serena prefirió quedarse en la mesa. En ese momento, la rubia vio a Seiya en compañía de la hermosa peliaguamarina, cosa que hizo trizas sus esperanzas.

La rubia de media cola simplemente contuvo el aliento e intento darle apoyo a su amiga, pero esta salió a toda prisa del lugar.

Mina trató de ir tras ella cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano.

\- Qué linda coincidencia – comentó Yaten, jalando a la chica contra sí - ¿te gustaría bailar?

\- ¡Espera! – la chica se soltó del agarre - ¿Tu eres aquel chico antipático de hace diez años?

\- Digamos que sí – el platinado hizo un mohín

\- ¡Y tu hermano le prometió a mi amiga verla en el árbol del Rockefeller Center!

\- Y créeme que se ha tomado muy enserio la dichosa promesa – Yaten rodó los ojos

\- Si claro, sobre todo porque está bailando con aquella mujer – Mina puso las manos sobre su cadera – Serena los acaba de ver, y si permites, tengo que ir a buscar a mi amiga que seguramente en estos momentos desearía no haber venido.

Diciendo esto, la muchacha se dio media vuelta, presurosa en pos de serena.

\- ¡Mina espera! – Yaten fue tras ella – es una confusión.

\- ¡Ah! Al menos te acuerdas de mi nombre.

\- Basta, ahorita lo que importa es tu amiga sepa la verdad. Michiru es nuestra prima, no la novia de mi hermano.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Seiya no ha dejado de pensar en tu amiga desde hace diez años, solo que no contábamos con que mi prima nos alcanzaría en Nueva York, de hecho, su novia no tarda en llegar.

\- ¿Novia?

\- Es complicado – cortó el platinado – iré a decirle a Seiya del lío que se acaba de armar.

\- Iré a buscar a Serena.

\- Nos vemos en el árbol de Navidad del Rockefeller Center.

Y ambos chicos se separaron.

 _XMas_

Seiya y Michiru bailaban despreocupadamente, esperando que llegara Haruka, la novia de la peliaguamarina. Ambas mujeres vivían en un departamento de Manhattan, y al saber que sus primos estaban en la ciudad, Michiru quiso aprovechar la ocasión para pasar tan emotivas fiestas a lado de sus familiares, eso y que su rubia compañera trabajaría hasta muy tarde, por lo que los alcanzaría pasada la media noche en la fiesta.

\- ¡Seiya! – el platinado lo tomó del brazo

\- ¿Qué ocurre enano? ¿No encontraste con quien bailar? – dijo el pelinegro si dejar de moverse

\- Siguen siendo los mismos que cuando éramos adolescentes – la chica sonrió

\- Seiya es enserio. Tu Bombón estuvo aquí y te vio bailando con Michiru.

En ese instante, el pelinegro sintió que el corazón se le iba hacia el estómago.

\- Seiya, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la chica, algo preocupada

\- Ella cree que Michiru es tu novia – continuó Yaten – y se acaba de ir. Por suerte, encontré a su amiga y le expliqué las cosas. Creo que si quieres verla, será mejor que te des prisa.

\- ¡Gracias Yaten! Te debo una – y sin decir más, el pelinegro abandonó el lugar.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando? -. La peliaguamarina no entendía nada.

\- Ya te explicaré en el camino – respondió Yaten

\- Pero, ¿y Haruka?

\- Dile que nos vea en el árbol del Rockefeller Center.

 _XMas_

\- ¡Serena, espera! – Mina corrió tras ella, alcanzándola en la calle.

\- ¿Acaso no lo viste? Estaba ahí, más guapo de lo que lo recordaba, con esa hermosa chica – la rubia se llevó una mano a la frente – cómo pude creer que después de tanto tiempo, iba a mantener una promesa que hizo cuando tenía catorce años.

\- A ver, vamos por partes. Que yo recuerde, la que tiene novio eres tú, ¿ya se te olvidó Darien?

\- No lo menciones en estos momentos.

\- Me encontré a su hermano, el guapo platinado chiquito bebé y me dijo que la muchacha es su prima, ¡y hasta novia tiene!

\- ¿Qué? – Serena puso las manos sobre su cadera

\- Que esa escultural peliaguamarina es lesbiana y es prima de Yaten y Seiya.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí porque seguramente Seiya va en camino al Rockefeller Center.

\- ¿Qué hora son?

\- Casi media noche.

 _Primeras horas del día de Navidad_

Seiya llegó sofocado al gran árbol. Pasaban de las doce de la noche y oficialmente era Navidad. Miró hacia todos lados, sin tener rastros de la chica. Michiru y Yaten lo alcanzaron, quedándose a unos metros de distancia.

En ese instante, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

\- ¡Seiya!

El pelinegro la vio, a la distancia, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Desde aquella ocasión, no había dejado de pensar en ella y contaba con ansias los años hasta que llegara esa fecha, y ahora estaban ahí, frente a frente, siendo el árbol de Navidad testigo de aquella promesa.

Serena era mucho más hermosa de lo que la había imaginado todo ese tiempo, y sin duda ya había dejado atrás la infantil imagen para convertirse en la bella mujer que estaba ahí, de pie, con un pequeño abrigo rojo cubriéndola y las largas coletas rubias ondeando al viento.

La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa, apretando fuertemente el dije de estrella fugaz contra sí, para después correr al encuentro de Seiya.

Ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, mientras Michiru, Yaten y Mina observaban la escena.

\- Seiya no creí que en verdad cumplirías tu promesa.

\- Bombón, no he podido dejar de pensar en nuestro reencuentro desde hace diez años.

El pelinegro tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos.

\- Traes el dije que te regalé – el chico sonrió.

\- Siempre lo llevo conmigo. Y por segunda ocasión, no traje nada que regalarte.

\- Mi regalo eres tú, Bombón. Feliz Navidad.

\- Feliz navidad para ti también, Seiya – respondió la rubia, mientras le pelinegro se acercaba a ella para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

\- Bueno, parece ser que al final ambos tendrán una feliz navidad – comentó Yaten, con la mano en los bolsillos.

\- Si, pues a ver cómo termina todo esto porque Serena aún tiene cierto asunto que resolver.

\- ¿Cierto asunto?

\- Tiene novio – respondió tajante Mina – y aun así quiso venir.

\- Ya veo – respondió el platinado, alzando una ceja.

\- Bueno, al final creo que el amor siempre ganará – de pronto alguien intervino.

Mina y Yaten voltearon hacia dónde provenía la voz, descubriendo a un guapo rubio cenizo parado a lado de Michiru.

\- ¡Pero qué guapo! – exclamó la rubia.

\- Ni te emociones. Te presento a Haruka, la novia de mi prima – dijo el platinado.

\- ¡Ay! Todos con novio en esta navidad y yo soltera – se quejó Mina.

\- Si quieres podemos remediar eso – respondió Yaten con una media sonrisa.

\- Me encantaría, pero no se me olvida que estabas en Cartier comprando unos pendientes muy caros – la rubia lo encaró, haciéndole una mueca - ¿Tienes novia?

\- ¿Y si así fuera qué? Mira lo que tu amiga está haciendo con mi hermano.

\- Serena tendrá que arreglar ese asunto. Ahora reponde Yaten, ¿tienes novia?

\- No – el muchacho se encogió de hombros – los pendientes son para mi mamá.

\- Oh, bueno, en ese caso, ¡si quiero ser tu novia! – gritó la rubia, abrazando fuertemente al chico.

\- ¡Espérate Mina! ¡Me asfixias!

Haruka y Michiru observaron la escena, divertidas.

\- Bueno, parece que mis primitos tendrán un final feliz – comentó la peliaguamarina.

\- No creo que sea un final, más bien yo diría que esto apenas comienza, sobre todo para Seiya y esa chica.

\- Será muy divertido ese lio amoroso.

\- Ni que lo digas.

Haruka miró amorosamente a Michiru.

\- Feliz navidad, preciosa.

\- Feliz navidad, cariño.

Y ambas chicas se abrazaron, mirando a las parejas, mientras comenzaba a nevar en Nueva York.

 _Fin_

* * *

Qué tal Bombones! Cómo estan?

Pues espero que les guste esta continuación navideña del OS del año pasado, y con esto cierro este año. Sé que estuve muy ausente este 2017 y que dejo dos historias sin concluir. Pasaron muchas cosas haha, pero el próximo año espero retomar el cause y traerles nuevas historias y terminar las que me hacen falta. En verdad muchas gracias por seguir aquí, apoyándome y leyéndome.

Como cada año, con esta historia me voy de vacaciones, no así la página el grupo, los cuales seguirán activos hasta el último día del año.

No me queda más que desearles una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año 2018, que todos sus deseos se cumplan, que la pasen muy bonito con su familia y sus seres queridos y que Diosito los bendiga.

Hasta pronto! Besos estelares!

 _FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO 2018_

Gabiusa Kou.


End file.
